Isabela Evangelina
) | birthplace = | birthday = | age = | gender = Female | height = 6'0 | weight = 190 | blood type = | affiliation = Hueco Mundo | previous affiliation = | division = | previous division = | profession = | previous profession = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = ,Hueco Mundo | relatives = Unknown Mother Unknown Father | education = Consumed Hollows | marital status = | signature = | spirit weapon = | shikai = Musuhi | bankai = Monozane | resurrección = | doll = |tblColour = Black |textColour = Silver }} Isabela Evangelina (イザベラアンジェリーナ,Izabera Anjerīna) is a and the Captain of the newly formed group, Yatagarasu. Appearance Personality History Plot Powers & Abilities Cero '(虚閃 (セロ), ''Sero; Spanish for "Zero," Japanese for "Hollow Flash," "Doom Blast" in the Viz translation): A standard ability of all hollow, Isabela is capable of firing a Cero. Her Cero takes a reddish black color, which she is able to fire from her hand or finger. *'''Dioses Negros Cero (Spanish for "Black Gods Zero"): Isabela squeezes both fists and bites her tongue/lip, drawing blood from her palms and mouth to fuel three separate Gran Rey Ceros. Each of these balls of energy are a different color. The one in her left hand is green, representing the energy of trees and plants. The one in her right hand is brown, representing the soil and earth. And the one in her mouth is light blue, representing the sky of the human world. Once launched, the separate Gran Rey Ceros fly for approximately ten feet before combining into a massive, midnight black ball of swirling, destructive Reiatsu. After pausing for a moment, during which time it pulses and swells to twice its size, the mass of energy explodes forwards at a speed beyond imagination, ripping the air itself apart as it obliterates anything in its way. Upon impact with a large amount of physical matter or a powerful enough counterattack, the Dioses Negros Cero explodes, releasing enough energy to threaten an extinction-level event in the human world. The sheer shock-wave alone can part the skies for dozens of miles and pulverize a mountain straight into the ground. Due to the destructive nature of this cero, Isabela would rather allow another to fight before using it. *'Bala '(虚弾 (バラ), Bara; Spanish for "Bullet," Japanese for "Hollow Bullet"): While being capable of firing a Bala at quick speed, she mostly will not use this ability. **'Vacuum Bullet' (空弾,Karatama): A variant of the Bala technique. Isabela gathers and hardens Reishi around her fist. The then thrust her hand toward her opponent with her fingers pointing out. Which releases a powerful and quick Bala, in a straight line. It capable of piercing though an object. Upon exiting the object, it releases a bust of energy. *'Cero Hender' (虚閃 (セロ), Seroken; Spanish for "Zero Rend", Japanese for "Hollow Flash Blade"): A unique variant of the Cero that she developed while wondering the lands of Hueco Mundo. In order to use this technique, Isabela gathers concentrated spiritual energy into her finger(s). Then with a movement akin to a slashing motion he releases a bladed like Cero which is capable of cutting objects with ease. **'Trituración Cero Hender' (八つ裂き虚閃 (セロ), Yatsuzaki Seroken; Spanish for "Shredding Zero Rend", Japanese for "Tearing Hollow Flash Blade"): A much larger and more powerful version of the Cero Hender. Instead of gathering spiritual energy into her finger(s), she gathers it into her entire forearm. Then like the Cero Hender, with a slashing motion she releases a large bladed wave which is capable of destroying objects with ease. Unlike the Cero Hender, she is able use this with her legs as well. Hierro (鋼皮 (イエロ), Iero; Spanish for "Iron," Japanese for "Steel Skin") : Is a unique ability possessed by , It allows them to hared their skin in order to withstand attacks. Isabela has shown the ability to activate and deactivate this ability in a moments notice. *'Acorazar Hierro' (鋼皮 (イエロ), Iero; Spanish for "Iron Armor," Japanese for "Armored Steel Skin") Pesquisa (探査回路 (ペスキサ), Pesukisa; Spanish for "Inquiry," Japanese for "Probe Circuit"): Like some Arrancars, Isabela is able to measure and locate spiritual pressure. She stated that her total range she is able to sense is roughly half a mile. Sonído (響転 (ソニード), sonīdo; Spanish for "Sound," Japanese for "Sound Ceremony"): *'Sonído Baile' (舞響転 (ソニードホーム), Hōmu sonīdo; Spanish for "Sound Dance," Japanese for "Dancing Sound Ceremony"): Zanpakutō Musuhi (産巣日,Ethereal Workings): *' ': To unleash the power of Musuhi Isabela :Shikai Special Ability: *' ': Monozane (物実, Divine Origins): :Bankai Special Ability: Trivia Quotes *